


Sidecar

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breast Play, Drunken hookup, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Love Bites, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is dating Heavy but hitting on Miss Pauling, so Heavy uses his charisma to get them all to go out together for drinks. After they go back to base and start flirting, things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidecar

Miss Pauling moans, her shirt hitched up and one cup of her bra pushed to the side, exposing a soft, round breast, which Scout is sucking at with fervor. Her other side is dominated by Heavy, kissing and licking at her neck as one huge hand encompasses her other breast.

Two hours ago, she would’ve scoffed at such a situation occurring, but that was before going out to dinner with two of her subordinates; before Heavy had recommended one of his favorite drinks, the sidecar, to her; before they’d all gotten tipsy and, uncharacteristically for her, flirty; before Scout had started nosing at her ear and placing gentle kisses along the smooth lines of her neck; before she’d started to sober up again and realize that felt really,  _really_ nice.

Now, though, the situation is very real, and she gasps when Scout grazes a nipple with his prominent teeth, and she laughs when she thinks of it, but shuts right up when Heavy’s hand moves down her body, to her thigh, and up her skirt. He hesitates there, asking permission, and she spreads her legs, hitching the fabric up higher.

Scout’s hand reaches across her middle, caressing her soft stomach and moving on to Heavy’s thicker one, and down between his legs to feel his burgeoning erection. He grins, and shifts position, turning Miss Pauling so her back rests against the larger man, and climbs into her lap. He holds both breasts in his hands, playing with her nipples, pinching and flicking, and kisses her as Heavy lifts her skirt all the way up, around her waist, and his hand dips into her panties, feeling straight, coarse hair. She exclaims softly, reaching one hand back around Heavy’s bald head, and the other down to grope Scout’s ass.

A thick finger finds its way through the thicket of hair and between fat labia, sneaking into slick folds and against hot skin. Miss Pauling moans at that, throwing her head back and exposing her collarbone to Scout’s renewed assaults. He’s sure to leave little love bites along the pale flesh, and when she notices in the morning, she’ll reprimand him and rub some of Medic’s Quick Fix cream on them, but for now she merely gasps, breath hitching with each rough nip to her sensitive spots. She retaliates, though, by reaching between Scout’s legs and grabbing his hard cock through his pants.

Scout freezes for less than a second before he laughs and kisses her mouth, using his own hands to open his fly and expose himself to her questing fingers. She wraps them around his erection, squeezing gently every time Heavy brushes her clit, and when he dips into her, she moves more urgently, jerking Scout as he plays with her tits again, suckling on the soft flesh and leaving purple marks in his wake.

Heavy bucks against her ass, pushing his finger further inside her, and they get a rhythm going, hands and mouths and hips moving in tandem against each other. Scout wraps his arms around her middle, coming first, against her belly. She comes after, crying out when Scout twists a nipple and Heavy presses against something within her that makes her stomach tighten and her pussy clench. Heavy bucks against her, breathing hard against the back of her neck, coming as her inner walls spasm around his fingers and he imagines the feeling around his cock.

Sweating, panting, and wrapped up in each other, the three come down from their post-orgasmic high. Miss Pauling lies back against Heavy, arms limp at her sides, and Heavy holds her loosely, kissing at her neck. Scout grins doofily up at her, still holding one breast in his hand.

“So,” he says, as casually as his wide smile will allow, “you wanna do this again sometime?”

She laughs, and flicks his nose with her perfectly manicured nails. 

“Buy me another round,” she sighs, closing her eyes, “and I’ll think about it.”


End file.
